I feel evil creeping in
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Nunca subestimes a Bellatrix Lestrange... especialmente si eres su marido.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el concurso "Parejas" del grupo Potterfics  
>Grupo: Cannon<br>Participantes: MerodeadoraSB, KamiiLupinBlack, IrinaTonks y MechaPotter._**

* * *

><p>El fino jarrón de cristal se hizo añicos contra el piso. Bellatrix sentía el fuego corriendo por sus venas; furia y rencor. No era posible que su hermana traidora y el maldito sangre impura con el que se había casado hubiesen tenido una hija. Una <em>mestiza<em> -le dio asco si quiera pensar la palabra. Pero algo más pasaba, algo que la estremecía… Una profunda envidia la recorrió. No era la simple idea de un hijo -ella vivía, moría y mataba solo por su Lord-. Pero ella se había comprometido antes que Andrómeda, se había casado antes de Andrómeda y había comenzado a tener sexo mucho antes que Andrómeda. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? No eran pocas las veces en las que con Rodolphus habían tenido relaciones sin ninguna precaución. ¿Por qué su hermana podía y ella no? ¿Por qué esa satisfacción se le era permitida a dos traidores y no a ella, que siempre había luchado por un mundo sin impuros? ¡Había entregado su vida entera a la causa! ¡Había asesinado con solo quince años! Aún recordaba la voz de Rodolphus susurrándole con ira…_"Nuestro señor nos lo ordenó. Bellatrix, hazlo o yo te matare a ti antes de que él me mate"._ Un rayo de luz verde y la vida desapareciendo de los ojos del impuro. Con el tiempo se volvió algo común, casi rozando lo rutinario; sentía una profunda admiración por su Lord, él había visto en ella algo que los demás no. Él no la despreciaba, bueno, no tanto como a los otros… Él sabía que ella tenía potencial, que era _peligrosa_, algo que el idiota de Rodolphus nunca pudo ver. Por eso no comprendía, debía poder entregarle a su Lord lo más valioso que pudiera, debía darle un ser que creciera bajo sus mandatos, formado a su viva imagen, un exterminador de impuros. Un descendiente que sirviera al Señor Oscuro más que cualquier otro mortífago; Bellatrix debía entregarle su _hijo_.

Caminó por la fría y siniestra mansión de los Lestrange, era costumbre de los sangre pura que fuera la mujer quien dejara su casa para irse a la de la familia de su marido, porque al casarte con un sangre pura, pasabas a ser una de sus adquisiciones. El cuarto de Rodolphus era el tercero del segundo piso. Típico, comparte la cama pero no la habitación. Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que ella y Rodolphus habían pasado más de diez minutos juntos en una cama después de tener sexo. Y de alguna forma, era lo mejor; Rodolphus no había sido ni por lejos su único hombre. De una forma extraña, sentirse llena físicamente, la hacía sentirse menos vacía internamente, de momento claro. Ella solo tenía un interés, aniquilar todo lo que según su señor fuera impuro. No tenía absolutamente nada aparte de eso. Rodolphus no era estéticamente agraciado, a pesar de que no tenía cara de trol, sus rasgos y sus gestos eran toscos y sin elegancia o aristocracia; fiel reflejo de su personalidad. Bueno, no es que tuvieran mal sexo, es decir, no era ningún martirio para ellos cumplir con sus actividades maritales.

Entró al cuarto y vio a Rodolphus quitándose lo que le quedaba de su ropa negra. Se acercó a ella y sin pedir perdón ni permiso, le comenzó a quitar el corset y el vestido de a tirones. Cuando la dejó en ropa interior, metió la mano entre sus muslos y sonrió de lado al rozar el filo de la daga con el escudo de los Black que siempre llevaba en el liguero.

―Truco barato de prostituta impura, ¿no crees, Bella? ―preguntó con sorna.

―Tú sabes mucho de prostitutas impuras, ¿no crees, Rodo? ―contradijo con una fría amabilidad. Rodolphus la miro furioso, pero ella sonrió de manera maliciosa―. Vamos, házmelo antes de que crea que ya no te funciona.

Y lo hicieron. Fue algo mecánico; siempre era así, no había caricias, no había besos, no había _amor_. Terminaron. Bellatrix se vistió y se dirigió a su habitación, siempre había sido así… y no iba a cambiar ahora. Ella, junto a su hermana Narcissa se habían casado para preservar la sangre, no como la traidora de Andrómeda. Furiosa dejó de pensar en ella; demasiados pensamientos le había dedicado en un solo día.

* * *

><p>Casi siete años habían pasado desde que Andrómeda había tenido a la impura. Poco a poco Bellatrix se había ido olvidando de la idea de tener un hijo; los primeros dos meses había tenido sexo la mayoría de los días, pero como Rodolphus estaba satisfecho, no preguntaba. Pero algo revivió su furia interna. Narcissa estaba embarazada. Eso le generó aún más envidia que con su hermana traidora, porque Narcissa tendría lo que ella quería, un niño sangre pura; un heredero, un niño destinado a ser mortífago. Deseó internamente que el mocoso saliera a su padre, cobarde y sin iniciativa… tal vez así podría apaciguar su resentimiento. Odiaba a sus hermanas, odiaba a Lucius por besar a su hermana a escondidas en la mansión Black, odiaba al impuro por amar a su hermana, odiaba a Rodolphus por no darle lo que tanto anhelaba.<p>

―¿En qué demonios piensas? ―Rodolphus nunca prestaba atención a los pensamientos de su mujer, a menos que lo ignorara por ellos.

―En nada que te importe.

Él la miró enfadado. ―Si no vamos a volver a follar, vete.

Bellatrix salió de la cama y se fue sin siquiera vestirse. Pero en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto, apuró el paso hasta el baño, para vomitar. Se apoyó contra la fría pared de mosaico verde oscuro con un deje de alivio; hacía tres semanas que se había enterado del bebe de Narcissa, desde entonces había dejado de tomar la poción anticonceptiva. Tal vez, solo tal vez…

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días Bellatrix se mostró menos sádica de lo usual, lo cual fue un gran alivio para la gran mayoría de mortífagos jóvenes que solían sufrir su furia. Estaban sentados en la larga mesa de caoba con Voldemort a la cabecera; todos estaban pasando nota de las novedades, algunos miembros de la Orden detectados, algunos impuros muertos, lo usual. El Señor Oscuro estaba hablando cuando Bellatrix, en el asiento más cercano a su señor, sintió un dolor agudo en la parte baja del vientre. Pese a todos sus intentos de soportarlo, salió corriendo del salón.<p>

Volvió a la reunión con expresión ausente; no existía más. El pequeño feto había caído envuelto en sangre.

―Mi Lord, lo siento tanto ―había vuelto cuando la reunión estaba por acabar, agachó la cabeza con sumisión ante Voldemort.

―Supongo que la pérdida de un mocoso amerita salir corriendo, ¿No? ―la castigaba con crueldad, todos los demás soltaron risas burlescas― ¿Qué pasa, Rodolphus? ¿No puedes tener un heredero sangre pura como es debido?

Bellatrix supo enseguida que Rodolphus estaba enfadado.

―Ni mi mujer ni yo estamos interesado en tener mocosos, mi señor ―sentenció Lestrange con ira contenida.

―No creo que eso piense tu mujer ―Voldemort acarició a Nagini con ocio. ―¡Váyanse todos! ¡Ahora! Espero que la próxima reunión sea más interesante que solo unos impuros muertos. ―Casi antes de que terminara de hablar todos se fueron retirando, nadie quería enfurecerlo; en su apuro, algunos jóvenes trastabillaron con sus sillas. Rodolphus y Bellatrix, en cambio, obedecieron con toda la elegancia de la que eran capaces.

* * *

><p>―¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, maldita perra? ―gritó encolerizado Rodolphus, caminando como bestia enjaulada frente a su chimenea― ¡Me has dejado en vergüenza!<p>

―¡Tú eres quien no puede dejar embarazada a su mujer!

Una bofetada de parte de su esposo la hizo girar la cabeza, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos segundos después.

―¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la idiota que no eres capaz ni de parir un bastardo!

Bellatrix sintió una ira recorriéndola, dolor, furia, resentimiento; levantó su varita y miró a Rodolphus a los ojos negros.

―¡_CRUCIO_! ― gritó. Quería hacer eso hace tanto tiempo, y el rayo verde que impactó contra su esposo fue un alivio. Lo vio retorcerse, sintiendo un placer indescriptible; nunca había torturado a un sangre pura, nunca había torturado solo porque sí, siempre había sido en nombre de su Lord, de sus ideales. Pero esto era puro placer, puro goce, verlo gimotear de dolor. Giró a su alrededor para admirar más la imagen. ―No eres nada ―dijo moviendo el brazo de su jadeante esposo, que yacía sobre la alfombra, con un tacón de aguja alto, para continuar su caminata en círculos por el salón. Mientras el fuego se apagaba, haciendo que la habitación quedara a oscuras y con un tinte verdoso, Bellatrix observaba a su esposo recién torturado, sintiéndose llena de poder. Ya sabía de lo que era capaz; nunca se había sentido tan en uso de sus facultades. Rodolphus jadeaba, tenía la cara contraída de dolor.

―Estás loca ―susurró su marido.

―Puede que si ―susurró con voz suave―, pero nunca me subestimes, porque yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? ―Rodolphus se estremeció cuando ella colocó la varita en su cuello―. Podría matarte… o volverte a torturar, no te imaginas lo divertido que es verte sufrir… ¿Sabes que sería aún más divertido…? Torturarte hasta que sientas tal agonía que me supliques morir… ―se sentía más viva que nunca, ningún hijo le daría esa sensación. Ella no se satisfacía con amor, se alimentaba con dolor, con sufrimiento―. Ruégame que no te mate, Rodo ―Él tensó su mandíbula, con algo en sus ojos que ella nunca había visto: miedo. ― ¡SUPLICA! ―quería humillarlo, puede que estuviera desquiciada; pero era fuerte, nadie podría insultarla ni menospreciarla, ella inspiraba terror. Y si alguien la trataba de incapaz, ella les mostraría lo que podía hacer.

―No… no me mates ―Bella sonrió, deslizando su varita hasta su entrepierna.

―Ya me quitas el placer de matarte… ―gimió arrastrando las palabras, los rasgos contraídos en una mueca de falsa pena― podría castrarte…

―No lo hagas ―rogó Rodolphus, desesperado.

―Buu, Rodo, que aburrido eres. ¡_CRUCIO_! ―soltó una carcajada casi esquizofrénica al verlo retorcerse. Él se agitó con dolor hasta finalmente perder la consciencia. ―¡No es divertido si te desmayas! ― Gritó, molesta como una niña. Se retiró, dejándolo en el piso, inmóvil. Mientras caminaba, sus tacos resonaron sobre el piso de madera, y el fuego se apagó del todo.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta e hizo algo que no hacía desde niña; lloró. Como cuando sus padres no le daban lo que ella quería, lloró como si tuviera cinco años y le hubieran quitado un dulce. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba; si era por rabia, por la pérdida de su hijo, o por ambas cosas. Quería que venga Andrómeda a calmarla como cuando eran niñas, diciéndole que una verdadera Black no lloraba… pero Andrómeda no era una verdadera Black, ella sí lo era; no tenía que llorar más, no podía parecer débil, ella era Bellatrix Lestrange, la mujer más peligrosa. En ese instante comprendió algo; no necesitaba un hijo, lo que necesitaba era poder, y ya lo tenía. No necesitaba criar un mocoso, necesitaba ver como los demás se retorcían ante sus hechizos… necesitaba escuchar que le supliquen muerte. Bellatrix sabía que no iba a ser completamente feliz, pero al menos ya que la felicidad le había sido negada, podría sentir placer. Porque en ese momento lo supo; era mucho mejor ser temida que amada.<p> 


End file.
